


book 2: Falling from grace

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [4]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: An Unknown villain is trying to get to Tang to obtain his blood to gain immortality. Unbeknownst to him Wukong is back with family in tow. Will they be able to push their differences aside and help him, or will they be to late in saving their Master Tang.
Relationships: KojiRaya/KojiJin, Tang/pigsy
Series: Bright [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Book 2: Falling From Grace

Chapter 1  
Welcome Home

More, more...and so much more. He needed more! He ran his fingers through the mud, the crunching pieces of earth as he added more straw, more earth, more water. He needed more, so much more. He poured the purple substance into the muck and smiled. The swirling vortex of mud began to take shape, its form stood before him. The demon stood there and smiled at his creation. Taking a doll and placing it into the Golems forehead and putting a new piece of mud over it. His creation burst forth and growled. Mud dripping from its mouth. 

“Go, bring me the one called...Tang.” He chuckled watching as the Golem walked toward the large city. It wasn’t too tall, it could walk under the streetlights with ease. But it wasn’t the problem, it was that odd boy that stayed with Tang. The one who took up the staff as Wukong had once. 

The man with the straw hat covered his face as he walked toward the city himself. He had created the Golem to distract the boy. It was a simple enough plan. He needed Tang, he needed his flesh. Not to eat like they had planned before, not...he had further plans for Tang...oh yes, he would take the man...he needed his blood. If he could get a little of the blood he could become immortal...he would be unstoppable. But this was a delicate situation. He had to ensure that no one got in his way. Luckily Wukong was retired and back on flower fruit mountain. Their last meeting was...less than good. 

(0)

MK stretched as he walked through the doors to Pigsy’s restaurant. He had a shift this morning, and he was doing good getting there on time lately. Pigsy pointed at MK. 

“Alright we got an order on 5th and elm, another on Rodgers and Pine, and don’t forget the chopsticks this time.” Pigsy called out, handing the sleeve to MK. 

“Will do.” MK ran out and climbed into his cart. 

“He’s been showing a lot more responsibility lately.” Tang said sipping his tea. He had been staying up in one of the apartments. Unknown to MK it was Pigsys. He had just assumed it was another room like his. They never gave him another reason to suspect they were partners. It wasn't a need to know thing. 

Pigsy chuckled and walked over, filling Tang's cup again. 

“Yeah they kids are going real good. If...he doesn’t get them mixed up. He’ll do fine, Wukongs been teaching him focus by building lately and you need real focus for it I guess. Wonder what they’re building?” Tang shrugged and took a sip of the tea. It was nice and warm. With how cold it was getting outside. “I wonder how she’s doing…?” Tang whispered looking into the teacup seeing bits of leaves sticking up. 

The ground trimmered and caused the bowls behind Pigsy teeter and fall. 

“Ah great!” Pigsy growled. His head hurt so early in the morning. Maybe if he asked nice enough Tang would massage his shoulders? He jumped as another trimmer hit. “Nope thats gotta be a demon.” 

“You don’t suppose the Demon bull king is back? Its been six months since there daughter was born.” 

“Maybe, but this just means that MK ain’t gonna make those deliveries.” That was true. Tang and Pigsy ran out of the restaurant just in time to see a car sail overhead and hit the pavement next to them and roll. 

“Sorry Pigsy!” MK yelled as the cart flew through the air and hit the ground on its side. This looked like a job for MK...kind of. 

“We need to get to a safer area. This doesn’t look like we can help Pigsy.” Tang pulled Pigsy toward the alleyway. The quickest way from the fight. Pigsy hated to get away from everything, but he needed to run. They would go toward the park. Nothing to fall on them there. It wasn’t to far, if they could make it without something falling on there…

Pigsy made a grunting noise as a piece of roof hit his head. He swooned and fell limp against Tang effectively pinning him to the joining wall. The monk wasn’t anything if not a bookworm and Pigsy was rather heavy. 

“Pigsy...hey Pigsy! Get hold of yourself. Wake up!” Tang looked up around for anything, anyone to help. No one was around, there was a lumbering noise from the joining street which meant MK was there. But he wouldn’t be able to help them way over there. “Help!” He called out. 

“Help?” Tang turned back and looked at the man with what looked like a mask on, but his face contorted into a smile. “I’ll help.” he said. Tang gulped as the demon neared him. “For some of your blood.” He smiled at Tang. 

Tang could smell the demon's breath as it neared his face. His clawed hand grabbed his face and chuckled. “Hold still…it won’t hurt...long.” His mouth opened wide. 

A foot smashed right into the demon's face effectively dislodging him from Tang entirely. 

Tang felt a sting from one of the claws cutting into his chin. Aside from that nothing else was damaged luckily. He looked up at his savior. A fully clothed person with a straw hat, and what was that...a bundle on there back? All he could see was a tuft of black hair. “Who?”


	2. Chapter 2

Falling From Grace

Chapter 2  
Golem

This guy was huge! MK looked at him and then at his staff. He wanted so much to just sit back and let someone else do this, he had noodles to de...the noodle cart flew over his head and crashed against the ground right in front of the noodle shop. The face Pigsy gave was of complete horror. 

“Sorry Pigsy!” MK yelled out. It was all he could do at the moment as he saw Tang take Pigsy’s hand and run down the alleyway. Yeah, the less he had to worry about the better. Welp here he went time for MK. 

He hit the Golem and the arm flew off hitting the buildings down the alleyway next to where Tang and Pigsy disappeared down. He panicked for a moment. He had to get rid of this guy first. But how do you get rid of a rock guy that was constantly swinging his rock arms at you? He needed a distraction. 

MK jetted down an alleyway and back out again. Launching himself at the rock monster. He only hoped his plan worked. 

The Golem swung his arm down and smashed MK to the pavement. He looked under his hand and blinked. Hair? What was hair doing there? He looked around at the alleyway and jumped at the sudden overflow of MKs from the alleyways, each one swinging their staffs, hitting him over and over again until he looked like swiss cheese. MK smiled, spotting the doll in his forehead partly sticking out of its haven in the golem's forehead. 

“Perfect…” MK vaulted toward the Golem and pushed the staff into the golem's forehead. The doll fell to the ground and the golem turned to mud. 

MK looked grossed out. “Guh...I just had these clothes cleaned. I can’t go to work in this.” MK groaned and trudged through the mud toward the alleyway. 

“Tang, Pigsy!” 

(0)

MK stopped spotting the man with the mask on his face that kept changing from one emotion to the next. He looked up at MK and vanished in a plume of smoke. He spotted the second person and pointed the staff at them and glared. 

“What did you do to…” He gasped as the person snatched the staff from his fingers and used it to move the straw hat to look up at him. 

MK was star struck for a moment there, he didn’t expect someone to snatch the staff from him, but this wasn’t just some stranger. 

“Tyla!” MK ran forward and hugged her. He jumped feeling something moving under his fingers that were around her back. Tyla jumped hearing the displeasure of the infant on her back. The six month old infant monkey started to cry. “Oh sorry, I forgot.” He covered his mouth as Tyla handed the staff back to him and took off the papoose. 

Tang looked around at Pigsy as he began to stir. 

“Ah, my head.” He ran his fingers over the lump the roof tile had created. Tang was able to dislodge himself from under Tang now and watched as the pig man sighed and looked around. “Did you beat it?” Pigsy asked, feeling Tang pull his hand away. 

“Yeah, I beat him, not too hard, but wow did it cause some damage. I’m afraid your noodle cart is sleeping with the fishes.” Pigsy sighed and ran his fingers over Tangs cheek and sighed. “Ah, don’t worry about it MK...I got insurance on it. Especially after what happened to the last one. 

“I’m...I’m Tang.” Tang said. Pigsy squinted and then looked at MK and then back again. 

“You sure?” Oh, they would be taking a trip to the hospital after this then.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling from Grace

Chapter 3  
Who’s Next

How dare that woman get in his way? He almost had what he wanted. That man had been hiding among the humans for centuries now. If it weren’t for a slip of the tongue he wouldn’t even know that Tang was the infamous Tripitaka. 

Boa chuckled to himself as he thought of it. All because that Pig man talks in his sleep and a certain someone heard. Boa just happened to be the highest bidder, but it wouldn’t be long till the man figured he’d make more money by telling more then one person. 

Boa had to find another way to distract not one person, but two now. That female had a son with her...perhaps someone new? He thought about it and ran his fingers over a pool of murky water. 

“What does the lord of mud have to do with me?” An accusing voice asked the demon who growled. 

“Good evening Yuri. What can you tell me about a female monkey with a child strapped to her back. She has long golden hair.” The woman sat back on her throne and sighed. She was well known as a war lord in her region. 

“That is not just any woman Boa. Steer clear of her, she has traveled the lands for several years making a name for herself. She is the eldest offspring of Sun Wukong.” 

“But she does not hold the staff. MK does, and he is here.” 

“Oh if they are both there, times will be hard for you if you are aiming to take MK down. For she is his older sister. Wukong calls him son. Give up Boa, unless...you have another agenda?” 

“It is not the staff I want, it is a companion that follows him.” The woman stroked her long black hair and watched the man as his mask changed to that of sneering. “I will share his flesh with you...if you help me obtain...Tripitaka.” The warlord sat forward and glared into the cauldron. 

“You lie! Tripitaka died many many years ago.” 

“I see...so you don’t want a piece?” Boa raised his hand to dismiss the reflection. 

“You have a deal Boa, but be warned...I will not look kindly upon you if you betray me.” She growled, the black ooze dripped from her mouth. 

(0)

Tang watched Tyla sit down at one of the booths having ordered a bowl of noodles. The infant lay in her arms now fast asleep clinging to her shirt like most infant monkeys do with there parents. Tyla was used to infants having cared for her sister since infancy. Yomi had moved back in with Wukong now since Raya was now married. 

“Here ya go Tyla.” Pigsy set the bowl down and chuckled seeing the small monkey yawn and then curl in more tightly. 

“He’s gotten so much bigger.” MK leaned in and spotted the small star symbol on the monkeys forehead. “Yup, definitely your fathers son.” 

“His name is Tao and he’s my son. Macaque and he have nothing to do with one another. Haven’t seen him since.” Tyla blew on the noodles before putting them into her mouth. MK chuckled and jumped when he heard the door hit the wall. 

“Where?” Wukong ran into the room and looked down at Tyla. “What...why did you come back? Is something wrong? Is he okay?” Ah the over protective father. 

“Oh cool down dad, Tao and I just came back to the city because it's warmer. It's already snowing up there, and having an infant and living in the streets isn’t ideal.” She took a bite of the noodles before she realized there was a pair of golden eyes looking at her from across the table. 

“So he’s not hurt…?” Yomi’s tender voice asked. Tyla couldn’t help but smile at the small voice. 

“No, Peaches...Tao is fine.” She ran her fingers over her little sister's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling from Grace

Chapter 4  
Good Night

The soft sound of singing from the bathroom welcomed Tang as he brought tea into the bedroom that he and Pigsy had been sharing for a few years now. He heard the shower turn off and Pigsy drying off. Tang stirred the sugar into Pigsy’s tea and squeezed a tiny bit of lemon into it. Just the way he liked it. Pigsy walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Tang. His nightshirt was soft to the touch. Tang found himself leaning against the pig man as he was warmer. Pigsy put his arm around his partner and sighed. 

“Its supposed to snow all night, looks like the restaurant is going to be closed.” He nestled in and took a sip of his tea. Oh yes, just like he liked it. Tang blushed at the contact, no matter what Pigsy still made him feel shy. He took his own tea and sipped it before looking out the window. 

“Yes, it looks like the snow has already begun to fall.” Pigsy looked at Tang seeing the bandaid on his chin. 

“Ah, geez he gotcha didn’t he?” Luckily Pigsy didn’t retain any damage from the roof tile just a bit of a bump that went down after an hour. 

“It still hurts.” Tang said, taking hold of Pigsy’s hand. “I’m afraid it will continue to be for a bit.” 

“How the hell did that guy even find out who you were? Other than us, who would know? Even the kids don’t know.” Pigsy jumped hearing the loud cry from above. He had kept the apartment just the way the Suns had it before they left. 

“Oh Tao isn’t happy.” Tang chuckled and then heard a soft singing. Pigsy and Tang looked at one another. 

“She’s got a good set of pipes.” Tang took a drink of the last of his tea before he stood up to go to bed. His head grew dizzy and he sat back down. 

“You okay?” Pigsy caught him and helped him to their bed. 

“Yeah, I think I stood up too fast.” He chuckled and cleared his throat. “Come on, lets get some sleep.” Tang crawled into bed and patted the spot next to him. Pigsy sighed and crawled into bed next to him. Pigsy leaned over and kissed him before they both turned out the light. 

Outside the window stood a darkened figure. Its stood perched on the lamp light. 

The man gritted his teeth and tapped the earwig. 

“The old mud ball wasn’t lying. It would seem he’s been hiding with a pig beast above a noodle shop.” 

“With?” 

“Yes ma’me...with.” 

“Vulgar.” The woman growled. “I want him.” 

“What about Boa?” The man asked. 

“What about Boa? I said I want him now! Why are you asking questions just do it!” The woman's screeching caused a man who was walking his dog to look around for the sound of the woman yelling. He mumbled his displeasure as he continued to walk on. 

Within Tang and Pigsy’s room a soft yellow dust rained down on Pigsy. The hunter walked into the room and smiled down at the sleeping couple. 

The hunter reached out and covered Tangs nose and mouth. Tang jumped and looked up at the fuzzy features of the man standing in front of him. The hunter gently placed the glasses onto his face. It was a courtesy, and that was all. 

“Stay quiet...and I won’t kill your boyfriend.” Tang turned to look at Pigsy who seemed to be having a good dream about something. “He won’t wake...my spell will last till morning.” Tang gasped as the man grabbed him by his nightshirt and bodily threw him over his shoulder. 

“Please…” Tang tried. The man chuckled and jumped back onto the lamp post. Tang covered his eyes, he hated heights. He could feel the noodle shop getting farther, and farther away.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling From Grace

Chapter 5  
Hunters

Pigsy yawned as he sat up and stretched. He hadn’t had that good of sleep in some time and he didn’t have to get up to open the store either. He wanted to snuggle up with Tang. He went to run his fingers over the freeloader, only the spot was cold and devoid of life. 

“Must already be up?” He climbed out of bed, making it before leaving the room. Walking into the small kitchen area that was hardly used since they normally went downstairs to eat. He looked in the sink for a bowl or at least something. Tang didn’t leave without eating. He couldn’t afford anything out unless it was here, he knew he could get a good meal there without paying. Well...while his back was turned anyways. MK always loved his stories, hanging onto every word. 

Tang was a monk, and monks didn’t make any money...and after Macaque went through the second time his temple was destroyed so now he stayed with Pigsy. Which also meant all his medical equipment and books were gone. 

“Tang?” He called looking into the bathroom and even in the walk in closet they shared. “Tang?” He opened the door and looked down at the snow. Not a foot indented in it. “Tang!” He called out. He ran up the stairs banging on MKs door. The kid looked up as Pigsy opened the door to see the kid half awake eating cereal. 

“I haven’t seen him Pigsy.” MK said, taking a bite of the cereal and looking back up at Pigsy. This was a lot more concerning. He would sometimes go bother MK to tell him stories to help him wake up, or ask him for help. But then again...He ran upstairs to open the door to Tyla’s. She was already awake and stirring the pan that was covering a hot plate. He could smell eggs and toast. The infant lay on a blanket on the floor. Actually he was pretty sure that was all the blankets in the room. Yomi sat on the floor watching him sleep. 

“Whats she do…?” Pigsy watched the child monkey watching the infant as it lifted its head and looked around for a moment before putting it back down again. “Oh…have you seen Tang?” he asked Tyla who turned around mixing the pancake batter. 

“Nope. Not since yesterday and he was with you at that time. Saw you two leave together.” She said that last half in a sing-song voice. “How long have you two been together?”

“About two centuries...wait no...I mean it's been like two cent...oh nevermind. I’m sure Wukong told you.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware you two are one of the four. He told me stories about it as a child. Said I could go to you two or Sandy if something went wrong.” She said hearing Tao voice his anger at not being able to get up like Yomi. he growled and swung his tail and hit the floor with it. It didn’t do anything rather then make a thump noise. Yomi giggled as she ran into the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry Tao I’ll be back.” She closed the door. Pigsy chuckled as he watched the infant retaliate by putting his head back down on the blanket. Not much he could do otherwise. 

“But if Tang isn’t in the apartment with you…” She turned off the stove and picked up Tao walking down the steps and looked around the apartment. 

“Hey just don’t go barging into someones apartment.” Pigsy growled out. 

“Oh like you did?” Okay that was true, he watched her walk around sniffing the air and then paused near the bed. 

“You were given a sleep spell...the dust is still in the air. You probably had a damned good dream too.” Shit she was right. He looked around then spotted the open window. 

“Tang…?”

“Yup...he’s been taken. Most likely by someone who wants to eat him...again.” She turned to look at Pigsy who went red in the face. The panic, and then fear, and then anger. 

“Imma kill em…” He stomped his foot. 

“Got to find them first...luckily we’re family with a great bunch of trackers.” Tyla smiled at Tao who scoffed. “Time to visit your Auntie Raya.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture warning! Drowning!

Falling from Grace

Chapter 6  
Water

Tang woke up tied to a tree. He looked around seeing a man with a pan eating something out of it. Tang was rather hungry, but he knew perfectly well he wouldn’t get food from the enemy so he looked around. He knew this place very well. The labyrinth would help to throw off any rescue that might come for him. Besides the fact that any rescue was hours behind them. He looked down at himself. He was still in his night clothing, and even bare foot. He was freezing cold. Tang pulled his legs up in an attempt to at least warm himself. 

“Finally awake Princess?” The man had a missing tooth, and the others look like he had never seen a toothbrush. Tang looked back down, looking at his face just made him want to throw up. 

“Yes.” Tang gasped as he was bodily picked up and set on his feet. Wow, the grass was freezing and the dew wasn’t helping any. 

“Alright we’re going to have a rule alright Princess? It’ll be a good rule...alright?” He was talking slow as if Tang were a child. Tang nodded and listened to him. 

“If you speak a single word other than answering my questions...I’ll beat you unconscious. Easier to carry a sack of dirt, then listen to one try to talk sense into me.” He warned. Tang knew all too well what it was like to be beaten till unconscious.” He had to ask though, he needed to know. 

“May I…” The man stopped and turned around looking at Tang warning him. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn’t. 

“Now listen up Princess. There's a town just beyond these rocks. Your mute! Silence is your life from now on.” He grabbed his bag pouring water onto the fire before grabbing the rope that had him tied. He sighed as he stood up and followed the guy. 

“Got a long way to go princess.” Gods he wished he didn’t call him that, he wasn’t a female… the guy pulled the rope harder causing Tang to stumble a bit before catching up. 

The town was full of poverty stricken people. A lot of people hid inside their homes or just stared. The guy walked over to a bread stall and bought two loaves and some cheese before walking again. At least there was some sort of food. Although bread and cheese weren’t much. Tang felt someone behind him. He watched the person reach forward as the man kept walking not paying much attention save for the piece of cheese he was eating. Slowly, very slowly he cut the rope. Both the kid and Tang ran. Tang lost sight of the boy, but he kept running. 

Bull wasn’t a dumb man, but he was a hungry one. He felt the rope go loose. He turned to watch a kid run one way and Tang run another. He ran after Tang cursing his luck. 

Tang wasn’t very good on his feet at the moment, running hurt his feet. This area's ground was so riddled with slippery mud Tang nearly slipped and lost it no less than twice. Tang ran into a barn and climbed the steps hiding in the hay. Tang heard the door slam open and someone step inside. 

“Come on Princess...stop hiding and we’ll leave like nothing happened.” Bull waited intently listening to the interior. A forked tongue left his mouth, Tang had no idea he was a lizard person. His features changed as he walked. Tang covered his mouth and curled into the bail of hay. Trying his best not to be heard. 

“It's harder to hide from someone like me.” Tang could hear him walking around, something heavy trailing behind him. A tail perhaps? Tang couldn’t think straight, tears ran down his face as he listened to the lizard man walk by. Wait...everything went quiet.Tang curled in on himself, he couldn’t help it, he was shaking so much. He felt like he was going to throw up, he felt it before he heard it. The boards under him broke and he was pulled down by his shirt. He hit the ground rather forcefully knocking the air out of him. He gulped the air as he tried to get some sort of air back into his lungs. But the fear kept gnawing at him. Specially now that he was bodily lifted up and his head shoved into a watering troth. He tried to get the hand from his head. He couldn’t breath, the freezing cold water stung at him. Water escaped his lips as he tried desperately to breathe. His lungs filled with water, as he thrashed. Just when he thought this was it, he would be carrying an empty husk to his mistress. The lizard man lifted his head out of the water. Tang could see the red glaring down at him. 

“You done running now Princess?” He asked, his tongue flicking out of his mouth. Tang coughed up water, sucking in gulp after gulp of air as he was lifted off the ground. “You can answer. Are you…” Tang gasped as he was punched in the jaw. “Answer Princess…” Tang stumbled to his feet and he nodded his head. “Can’t hear ya.” Bull loved to toy with his prisoners. Tang tried to say yes, he really did, but he didn’t have enough air in his lungs to say anything yet. 

“What was that?” He asked, Tang cringed, he knew it was coming. He squared up perfectly and Bulls fit connected with his stomach. Tang fell to his knees throwing up whatever contents he had in his stomach. He felt Bull grab his hair and lean his head back. “Don’t run again Princess...or else.” Tang felt Bull pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. “Baggage is easier to carry anyways…”


	7. Chapter 7

Falling from Grace

Chapter 7  
I can’t Go

It wasn’t that far outside the city. The Wolf farm was a big area that was the territory of Kouichi Koji. The leader of the wolf demons. His son Jin Koji, just finished marrying Tyla’s twin sister Raya who was now Koji Raya a few weeks ago. Tyla had planned on being there for the wedding, but the snow blocked the roads and it was hard to find the way through. 

Walking up to the territory Tyla wasn’t totally sure what or how they should announce themselves. She would have just walked right in before, but she had an infant to worry about and her little sister was holding MKs hand. Yomi ran up onto MKs shoulder and called out as loud as she could. It was such a cute little monkey call to Tyla. She giggled a little when she heard Tao try too. 

“Yomi! What's all that fuss?” Someone riding a horse went by. “You know if you all would have been unwanted we wouldn’t have let you anywhere near here. We have pups playing.” It was true they did see some kids playing around in the snow. 

“Can’t be too careful now.” Tyla ran her fingers over Taos head. His hair stuck up like she gelled it. Raya looked up as she swept the snow from the path in front of her house. She dropped the broom and ran up to her sister and hugged her softly. There was a soft coo in front of her. She looked down at Tao as he looked from one to the other and then seemed to huff. He couldn’t tell the difference between one and the other. It made Raya giggle a lot. 

“Come on in.” Raya coaxed. 

“Sadly I must decline. As it is, Tang has been taken.” Raya gasped, Tang had taken care of them on more than one occasion. Without him, they would have been dead long ago. “Just passing through?” 

“We need a tracker. Someone who would be able to find him.” MK said Raya giggled leaning over to him and smiled. 

“You’ve grown stronger too little brother. I can tell, your eyes are starting to turn gold.” She told him as she looked at her sister. “Alright I’ll help you with your tracker, but I must insist my nephew stay. The battle field is no place for an infant.” She was right, and she didn’t wait for a no. She reached out and untied him from around Tyla. She didn’t mind at all, she was really good with infants and in all actuality she’d need to refresher course. 

“Raya?” Tyla said as he turned to walk inside. Raya stopped and turned, her cheeks were pink. “I still have six more months.” She told her. 

“Six...Six more months?” MK’s bottom lip quivered. “Is she dying?” Tyla barked with laughter slapping his back. She walked over and pulled Tyla’s dress back a little so he could see the small bump growing. 

“She couldn’t hide it from me when she hugged me.” Tyla told them. “She’s been a green bean all her life.” Raya swatted her sisters shoulder playfully. Tao yawned and curled in. This woman had a calming effect on him. “Jin!” She called her husband who climbed down. His hands were in heavy working gloves. He must have been working on something. 

“Oh look at that, thought you’d be back for the wedding. Finally made it?” Jin sat on the bottom step so he could be level with Raya’s belly. He pressed his ear to it and nodded. “Still just the one.” 

“Expecting that to change?” 

“Wolves are that way.” Raya shrugged. 

“Take them to Lu. They need a tracker and fast. Uncle Tang is missing.” 

In Tyla’s opinion Lu was a crazy old man, but he looked like he seen more battle then even her father had. Spoke that he had met him on many occasions, but luckily not on the wrong side. He said he had continued luck with this. He would hate to go against him. Or his successor. 

After just grabbing his bow and a walking stick he began to walk ahead with only Tangs scarf to guide him.


	8. Chapter 8

Falling From Grace

Chapter 8  
The Mists

Tang’s head hurt like hell. He opened his eyes to see that he was leaning against a rather large boulder. Bull had just poured water onto the fire and turned to him. He looked slightly amazed that he was awake but accepted it almost just as immediately.

“Alright Princess.” Tang looked at the mist as it swirled and took the shape of someone he wished to see incredibly. Pigsy turned to look at him and smiled giving him a short wave. He jumped when Bull slapped him. Pigsy’s form disbursed, he was unable to see him anymore. A fake? “Don’t believe anything you see in that mist. It will try its best to get you lost in it. As long as we follow the blood stone...we’ll be fine. Tang recoiled away from him. Just where was he going to get the blood? Bull pulled something out of a pouch dripping with blood. 

“Oh guh…” Tang couldn’t help it, he bent over the boulder and threw up whatever he could, which was just the water he had practically inhaled from the troth the day before. He was starving that was for sure. His stomach protested loudly as he wiped his mouth onto his sleeve. 

“Quiet down Princess.” 

“My name is Tang.” Okay he hated being called Princess, he wasn’t a princess. He was Tang, the Tripitaka, the one who took the scrolls to…

“I don’t care. You look high and mighty to me, and the Queen wants you...and you were in the bed with that other guy. Princess.” Oh, OH! That was why he called him princess. It was a way to say he was Gay. Well it was true, he was gay. He and Pigsy had been together for a long long time in secret. Although he still didn’t give him free noodles. Tang would most of the time repay him by cooking for him. They enjoyed the playful show of banter in the restaurant. He wouldn’t actually throw him out of the building. He played along, and they would laugh about it later. It was a game for them. Tang missed Pigsy, how he wished he could have one of his bowls of n...A bowl of noodles appeared in the mist. Bull chuckled as he saw it. 

“Now only if we could really eat it.” He chuckled, Tang had to agree, he wouldn’t mind eating a bowl of noodles the size of Bull. Pigsy wouldn’t make one that big anyways. Bull stopped and glared at the thing ahead of them. Tang gasped and backed into him. Bull patted his shoulder. 

“Naw its okay Princess. Just a dead body. One of the things the mist does is turn friend against friend.” They walked by the bodies. Both of which seemed to be dead for a few days with arrows and swords in them. “Good thing is, I ain’t your friend, and I don’t have many fears, or likes...save for that bowl of noodles.” He chuckled slapping Tangs back. 

“I do...lots of them.” Bull turned to glare at him, he rolled his eyes and let it go. There wasn’t much out there that they could talk to anyways. 

“Not long now. Thats the halfway point.” He pointed his stubby finger at the rock that looked like a head. 

“Bull! Did you bring him!?” Bull flinched and glared at the mist. 

“Who…?” 

“The queen and all her glory. She wants you, plans to gain immortality. She’s a very lovely person once you get to know her. Too bad you won’t last long enough to worry about that. Probably three bites.” He roared with laughter. Tang closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 

‘Pigsy...where are you?’ He thought looking behind him, the mist forming Pigsy who looked scared at him. 

(0)

Pigsy looked around feeling like someone was calling his name. He didn’t see anyone in the snow so he kept walking. The town wasn’t too big, actually it looked like they had seen better harvests. 

“Hey kid, uh...have you seen this guy?” Pigsy held up a picture to the kids who shook her head and kept walking with the arm loads of firewood. The cart said they were selling it. Selling firewood? MK looked down at Tyla who looked around. She looked up at MK who turned away from her gaze and went over to an old grandma with a child running a comb through her hair. 

“Pigsy?” 

“MKs family used to live in a place like this. He said they got sick, and forced him to leave before he caught it too. They never called him back, so he assumes they died. He’s been working at the noodle shop ever since. Been lookin out for him, but hey...he’s got a new family now so that's good for him.” Pigsy said. Tyla jumped when her tiger skin jacket was tugged. She turned to see the boy who got Tang out of the ropes and ran. 

“He ran that way.” He pointed to the barn. Tyla gave him a coin and watched him run. She spotted him moments later giving the coin to a shop owner who gave him bread and cheese. He was probably starving. She has seen so many places like this in her wanderings. 

“Pigsy!” MKs frantic voice called. Lu sniffed the air as they walked into the barn. He looked around at Pigsy and looked at the mess of wood. The blood that caught the edges. He motioned to the troth where Tang held onto the sides for a moment. He must have hurt his hand in the fall. 

“He got beat up real good.” Lu’s gruff voice said as he walked out into the yard and motioned to a few more drops of blood. “Real good…” Lu repeated. “This way…be easier to follow since he’s drippin a bit.” Lu sniffed the air and kept going.


	9. Chapter 9

Falling from Grace

Chapter 9  
Thunder

MK flinched hearing the thunder overhead. Rain was inbound and the wall of mist wasn’t going to make it easier. Tyla looked back and forth at the mist and then down at Pigsy who stepped toward it. She grabbed his shirt and then looked up at MK. 

“Believe...nothing. Follow me, and don’t let go.” She took his hand and MK grabbed Pigsy’s hand. 

“Do you think it shows you...what you most desire?” MK asked looking around from one area of the mist to the nest. “Or what you most fear?” MK asked, Pigsy looked at him curiously. 

“I think I saw Tang a few times. So I think it shows us what we most desire. Why?” Pigsy asked and stopped spotting two people standing there, but their faces were sunk in and there was blood going down their chins. 

“Hey MK, don’t forget who your family is, those two are just mist people. Your sisters gotcha hand there. You’ll be fine, no one's out to g…” They both stopped as they heard the growl that came from Tyla. 

“You’re pathetic. Lousy excuse for a daughter! No wonder Buddha gave me two. Because one was busted.” Tyla closed her eyes and cleared her throat. MK wiggled her hand and she jumped as if she forgot she was there. 

“He wouldn’t do that to you Tyla...he wouldn’t do that to us. We all love you so very much.” MK jumped when he watched Tyla turn and hug him. He sighed and let her. Running his fingers over her head. He realized her hair was far softer then he figured. He thought it would be more bristly, and rough like Wukongs hair. Pigsy chuckled watching them. 

“Alright kids...lets get finished here.” Pigsy jumped and backed into them looking at Lu who looked to be in tears. 

“Don’t you worry about me, just seein my mom again...this mist is going to be the death of me...but I got there scent...lets go.” He cleared his throat keeping his nose nearer to the ground. 

(0)

Tang watched as Bull walked toward the edge of the spraying waters. He walked into the waterfall and came back out again and shook off. 

“Come on Princess. Why don’tcha join me. You’ll feel better.” He didn’t seem like the bathing type, but there he went under the waterfall again. Tang turned away and sighed hearing the man howl at the bitter cold. 

“Do you wish to get away from him?” Someone whispered. Tang turned to look around. Tang licked his lips free of the water he had just sipped. It was all he was able to have on his stomach, but it was better than nothing. Being hydrated was better than not. He knew he could survive longer that way. Even though he was literally starving. “The water is warm, and you can get away if we go that way.” The woman pointed to the waterfall. Tang looked down at her as she boxed her eyes. Pulling herself up onto the rock. Tangs cheeks went red, he turned around, and cleared his throat. 

“Ah look! A siren!” Bull grabbed the woman by the hair. She hissed and bit at his other hand. Tang was able to see the rest of her and she was in fact half human half fish. 

“Oh wow, I only heard of these in books.” He told Bull. His shyness having left him as curiosity took over. 

“Yup, this one seems to rule the river here. They scare them over the falls...she pulls them into the cave. Slurps their soul out from them. Like a clam.” Bull leaned over and flicked his tongue. He smiled big at the siren who recoiled but couldn’t get away from the Bulls mighty jaws. Its tongue snapped on the siren that tried to swim away. 

“Kind of like what's going to happen to you, Princess.” Bull chuckled. Tang gasped, he couldn’t help what came next. His eyes rolled and he fell into Bulls arms, fainting.


	10. Chapter 10

Falling From Grace

Chapter 10  
Forest

The smell hit them first, the scent of clean water. MK pulled out a water bottle and went to fill it but pulled back and fell onto his backside.   
Lu watched him and looked into the water and growled. There was half a leg and an arm floating around with blood turning the water a murky brown color. 

“He was hungry.” Lu growled as he sniffed the air. “He got all wet too, washed his scent off, but Tang...it looks like he just stood here and drank some water.” 

“Good, Tang, don't eat meat.” Pigsy thought about it and sighed looking at the female golden monkey that kept looking at the forest. 

“What's wrong Tyla?” MK asked his adopted sister. She shook her head and started to run into the forest. The sun was setting soon, they would have to find a safe place to go...right?

(0)

Tang opened his eyes hearing music coming from the outside of a building. There were bars on the windows, but light came through. He wasn’t alone in this one room. There was another person in the room with long braided black hair. She had to stand on her tiptoes just to see outside. She was shivering, but she still watched. 

“You’ll catch a cold that way.” She jumped and recoiled away from Tang. Gathering her chains and going back to the corner and curled up against the wall. Tang looked down at himself, he too had chains around his feet. He noticed that every step she took was nothing but ice. “Alright, I guess you won’t.” He looked back up at the young girl well if she were a demon then age wasn’t a sure thing. She could be twice the age he was. 

“Are you really Tripitaka?” Her voice was so small. Like if she said this above a whisper someone would swoop down and take her life away. He nodded his head running his fingers through his oily hair. He wished suddenly that he had taken the offer to bath, but then again Bull would have seen him and that was unwanted.

She jumped and ran back into her corner as the door slammed open. Two guards walked in and took hold of Tangs chains and walked him out of the room. Tang looked over his shoulder at the girl. He was taken before a woman who was snacking on grapes. Leaning back in her chair and eating them. 

“He’s scrawny.” She was the Queen Yuri he had heard so much about. “Go bathe him, he’s covered in dirt.” Tang wondered how dirty he really looked, but then again he was thrown around in a barn, slept on the ground, and lay in a moldy dungeon. 

Yuri threw a small bag to Bull who caught it and walked off waving at him as he left. 

The bath house was full of giggling women, and lots of baths. Tang walked into a corner with lots of pillows, and a curtain covering the large window. The room was rather cold, but the baths looked warm. Steam came from them. Tang looked down at the market so many people it looked like a party. 

“Off…” Tang jumped at the voice and he turned to see a woman shorter than him grab his tunic and pull it up over his head. Tang stumbled back into another who grabbed his pants and pulled. He fell right into the water. Covering himself with a towel in the more important places he realized that he was being cleaned by a woman. He tried to voice his displeasure of being touched, but it sounded more like a stuttering teenager then someone not wanting to be touched. It only took a few minutes before he realized they were done and left him to his bath. He looked at himself and then around at the woman who now sat bowing to him 

“Um...th…” His stomach growled loudly as he smelled the foods of the plaza down below. He blushed and cleared his throat. One sat up and snapped her fingers. 

“Prepare food! Tripitaka is hungry!” Tang was hoisted out of the water by a rather larger, stronger woman and they dried him off. 

Soon enough he stood in front of a large set of doors. The woman bowed to him as they left. None ever looking him in the eyes. 

“You may go in…” A young girl told him. Her low crown marked her as a princess. Yuri’s daughter perhaps, or at least someone that belonged to the royal family.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling from Grace

Chapter 11  
Then he’ll Die

Tang found himself sitting down at the table across from Yuri and another man in a lot of armor. The girl that stood at the door had the same color hair as the man. Tang suspected this was the king, even though the woman sat at the head of the table. 

“It's good to see you looking better, Tripitaka.” The woman sipped the wine and leaned back propping her feet up. “Eat…” Tang looked around at the table, there were many different kinds of foods. It could feed a whole town especially that one they left a few days ago. 

Tang looked over the food and his stomach growled loudly again. He cleared his throat and began to eat. 

“You do not eat meat?” The soft voice asked him, Tang shook his head and swallowed. 

“I am a sacred monk. I don’t eat meat.” He told her. She seemed to accept that and lightly eat the food she had in front of her. A woman leaned over and poured some wine into Tangs cup. He took a drink of it, it wasn’t too bad, but he didn’t drink too much of it. He looked up when the man seemed to grumble something to Yuri. 

“Perhaps, but it isn’t a warlord we are looking for. Someone with power, and control. Once people realize the Tripitaka is our successor they will follow us without a word.” Yuri said. The young girl looked up shocked at her mothers words. 

“You aim to wed me with the Tripitaka? He is a monk mother. He will not have me, they are unmatched.” The Queen leaned over with a smile. “He has no choice.” 

“What...we can’t. I am already partnered with someone.” Tang tried as he put the bowl down and looked at the young girl who looked equally as appalled by this term.

“Oh yes, the pigman. He’s been spotted in town.” She motioned for someone to grab Tang. The doors were opened on the balcony and they walked out to look at the crowd down below. “Look there...your partner...watch...while he dies.” The woman snapped her fingers. 

“Pigsy! Run!” Tang yelled, the air flew from his longs as he was punched in the gut. Falling to his knees, he felt someone's arms around him protectively. This princess was far too kind to be her daughter. 

Pigsy looked up at the balcony at the call of his name. He saw Tang who was yelling at him from the balcony. He growled after he saw the monk get punched and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth as he watched a girl he didn’t know help him back to his feet huddling over him protectively. The guards however began to circle around them. This wasn’t the best of places to be. 

Tyla grabbed for her harpoon and glared at the guards. 

“Come on then...been itching for a good fight.” MK looked around at Tyla who slapped a guard away from her back with her tail. The guy fell to the ground and his helmet had a huge indention from it. 

“What have you been doing while you were away?” MK laughed as he swung the staff. He wanted nothing more than to throw the guards up on the balcony. 

“What would you do…?” Yuri asked Tang. “how would you possibly save them? I have thousands of soldiers.” 

“We’ve taken down millions.” Tang said, looking up at Yuri tapping the young girl's shoulder. The girl stepped back watching Tang as he began to chant the heart mantra. What was he doing anyways? Tang gasped when the King slammed the hilt of his sword down on the back of Tangs head. 

“Take him inside.” The king growled.


	12. Chapter 12

Falling From Grace

Chapter 12  
Fish in a Barrel 

MK realized really fast that the people around them weren’t just people walking around the bizarre, they were all soldiers and their families. They would more than likely be fighting for their Queen. Every time someone was taken down someone jumped up to take their place. He didn’t want to fight there were children everywhere. 

Pigsy couldn’t swing his rack anymore; he was grabbed by his apron loop and pulled back onto the ground. He cringed feeling someone punch him in the jaw. They kept kicking and punching at him. He could hear MK, and Tyla calling out, and crying out. Lu went missing all together. The damned mut just left them there. 

MK looked around seeing Tang being carried away by a guard. What now? What should be d…He felt Tyla grab him, she had Pigsy on her shoulders. Grabbing hold of the staff they vaulted up to the balcony. 

“Ah there he is.” Yuri smiled at the two. “But who are these two? Ah...the infamous Monkie Kid, and Wukongs mistake.” Yuri chuckled as she stepped closer. “Yes, you look just like your father, and yet you can’t pick up the…” Tyla let go of the staff and sighed. 

“Old news, where's Tang?” 

“How dare you speak his name!” Yuri backhanded Tyla. Tyla expected it not to hurt, but something hit the side of her face that wasn’t just the woman's hand. Tyla spat a mixture of saliva and blood. 

“Hey! You shouldn’t go around hitting people.” MK stepped between them. Moreso for the woman's survival. Tyla looked like she was about to throw down. 

“Or what?” The woman looked down at Pigsy who seemed to be waking up, the wounds on him looked painful. 

“How about you go home. Take him with you willingly. If not he’ll go home in a bag.” The woman snapped her fingers. The soldiers drew back their bows. 

A wisp of ice hit the soldiers and they all froze to the balcony floor. 

“Run!” Tyla saw a girl with black braided hair grab Pigsy and run. The two followed after using the staff to keep up. 

(0)

It was a little hard to breath. The blankets that were on Tang were a bit heavy. He looked around seeing the bed he was in was a four posters bed and he couldn’t see past the curtains. He slowly moved the massive curtains to see the room was cascaded in a red hue because of the sunset. He jumped when he felt a soft finger touch his shoulder. 

Tang jumped out of his skin as he spun around recoiling away from the person ready to fight. Or at least scare someone into thinking he was going to fight. The girl looked at him oddly. 

“He got away...your partner. He was saved by my sister the Queen.” She told him. 

“But wait...isnt your mother the Queen?” 

“I’m not Yuri’s family. Yuri was tasked with protecting the city and rather then protecting it, she took it over. My sister said she wouldn’t retaliate if Yuri kept me safe. True to her word I am safe...but I’m also a prisoner within this castle. I have to stay in four places. Library, my room, bathroom, and the dining hall. I can not go anywhere else.” She said looking down at her feet. “Today was the first time in 8 years that I’ve seen my sister alive. She saved your friends and ran.” 

Tang felt his heart skip a beat, knowing Pigsy was alive was music to his ears. Thankfully he would come back with a new plan...save them all. Tang felt the young girl try to steer him over to a table. He spotted a teapot with steam coming from the nozzle. 

“Tea?” She offered. At least it was something to do to pass the time. He figured there were guards at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Falling From Grace

Chapter 13  
Ice

“Ow...what a headache…” Pigsy moaned, removing the cloth from his forehead. He looked around the room feeling the cold coming through the cracks in the walls. He looked one way and then the other. MK was on one side and Tyla was on the futon on the other side. He could feel her hand holding his under the blanket. Sometimes she was probably used to being born into a twin set. Having an infant around. It was probably second nature to hold someone's hand in her sleep. He didn’t mind, he closed his eyes only to feel someone pick up the cloth from his forehead and touch his brow. 

“Your fever has lifted, Mr. Pigsy.” The woman said to him. He felt the hand pull out of his as Tyla sat up. She leaned forward to look down at him. He had a black eye, and a fat lip that was noticeable. He could feel one of his arms was a bit sore. He slowly sat up and groaned, rubbing his back. He felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and pulled back a little causing his back to pop. Pigsy cringed and looked around at the old woman. 

“Where are we?” He wiggled MKs foot. He sat up looking around really fast. 

“I’m good, I’m awake. Whats up?” He cleared his throat and looked at Pigsy. Tyla slowly stood up and poured a cup of water for Pigsy. Handing it to him before walking toward the window looking out at the castle. 

“She is a deep thinker. Hasn’t said a word since the fight. Just as much as her father.” The Queen said looking up at a man who walked in bowing before setting down food for them. “It's not much, but my people do what they can. Especially when most of the food is taken to the castle. 

The soup was just egg, and chicken broth. Pigsy wished he had brought his bag at least they’d have some salt and pepper. 

There were giggles outside the door. Pigsy looked up, sipping his from the spoon.

“Sorry they’re curious. They’ve never seen a monkey, or pig person before.” Tyla was used to the children and kneeled down. 

“Are you really the daughter of the great sage?” One asked. Tyla giggled and nodded. 

“Yes, but that guy over there, is his successor. Monkie kid.” 

“Whoa!” the kids said at one time. 

“And that guy over there, is the great Bajie.” The kids started talking at one time until someone cleared their throat and walked into the room. His staff clicked the floor as he went. 

“Grandfather.” The Queen bowed. Everyone within the room got on their knees except Tyla and MK. Pigsy was still eating. 

Tyla looked at the man, she herself was a princess and wouldn’t bow to him. Even if he were the old king. 

“May we ask for your services as your father has helped us in the past?” The old man asked. Tyla wasn’t too sure what he meant by helping them, her father went all over the place. 

“I uh,” She turned to MK. “Why do they ask me? You’re the one with the staff…” The old grandfather looked at MK. 

“Oh are you her husband?” Both Tyla and MK looked at one another and sputtered. 

“He’s my brother!” Tyla yelled. MK nodded. 

“Yeah, her father adopted me! I wouldn’t date her!” 

“Why what's wrong with her?” Pigsy asked through a full mouth. 

“Sis...ster…” MK gritted his teeth. Pigsy laughed holding his injured ribs. 

“Yeah we’ll help, they got my partner in there...I want him back.” Pigsy gritted his teeth. 

“Partner?” MK asked. Oh no...cat was out of the bag...


	14. Chapter 14

Falling From Grace

Chapter 14  
Asking for a Friend

MK ran across the courtyard keeping to the shadows. Tyla watched from the trees. Pigsy...well he didn’t too much want to talk about it, but he took the ‘basement’ 

Guh it stinks down there. Pigsy looked around every corner, the ground was slimy under his hooves, and the color on the walls were either brown or green. It was almost like every rat lived down there. He was sure there were people that lived down there too. He felt like someone was watching him. He looked up at the large door that sat in the ceiling. He climbed the latter and slowly peeked out into what looked like a room for soldiers. But they weren’t around. Just like Tyla thought, all the soldiers were up top watching out for them. He pushed the grate back and climbed out. Relocating the grate and then picked up a spear and a set of keys. Wow these soldiers were innately stupid. 

Running down the hallway and down the steps the cages that lined the wall were full of people. They had been told the people there were being rounded up and taken in for being unable to pay taxes and/or can’t give food because they ‘hoarded there crops’ 

Pigsy ran over to the cages with the people inside. 

“Ya’ll want out?” People stood up and watched him. “Then come on.” He unlocked the doors and opened them wide letting them run out of the dungeon. After the last one was opened Pigsy followed. 

(0)

Tyla watched from the trees as the doors opened wide and prisoners overtook the courtyard. Some soldiers were confused, weren’t they prisoners? They should be in the dungeons. Ah well...Part 1 had been completed and Tyla was free to do her part. Climbing up the walls and into the courtyard. Running across the battlement as fast as she dared climbing up the side and into the building. She was by far no ninja, but she wasn’t a fighter anymore, not really. She was more mother, and guardian then a warrior. Something her father had spoken of, he expected Raya to be the mothering one. He had expected Tyla to push Yomi away and continue training. But...here she was avoiding anyone that drew near. The ones that wanted to do her harm. But luckily they were all fighting the people who had been set free and it looked like MK’s plan was placed in motion. The people were rising up against the Queen.

Tyla looked out the window at MK who was leading the townsfolk toward the castle. The guards were so distracted by the prisoners that they didn’t have time to lower the gates as the general demanded. MK...went right for him. 

“Be safe little brother.” Tyla said as she continued down the hallway. 

It was there guess that Tang was in one of the interior rooms away from the big windows, where they had been keeping the Princess. Throwing open door after door Tyla finally found the one that had Tang. 

The princess lay on the floor unconscious and Tang was being held in front of Yuri. A blade in her hand placed against his neck. 

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you? You just had to come back for him. I would have just had him marry the Princess, he was a kind man.” 

“A man who was already with someone, don’t be rude.” Tyla spat. 

“You are not your father.” Yuri growled out as if it was meant to hurt. Tyla just laughed. 

“I figured that was obvious. I’m Sun Tyla, and to be fair...I look prettier.” Tyla ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Amusing.” 

“How about you put the kids away and I show you just how like my father I really am.”

“Tyla! Don’t...she can create weapons.” Tang told her. 

“Ruin the surprise.” Yuri backhanded him. He fell to the floor with a groan. He was going to be so bruised when this was all over. But over it was and very soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Falling From Grace

Chapter 15  
Hold

Pigsy watched as MK swong the staff taking out the wall entirely. More people began to file through and break through the soldiers barriers. They wouldn’t be able to defend now. Soldiers began to fall and the people had them on the run. 

The building rocked back and forth. Pigsy and MK ran down the hallway fighting off any more soldiers they came across but it would seem the majority were out in the courtyard and the general Yuri’s husband had been killed. 

MK ran into the room just in time to see Tyla slam Yuri to the floor several times before standing up and glaring down at her. Her harpoon had been broken in two. There were swords all around them. They looked as if they had been bent, broken, and even curled into itself. 

“Tang!” Tang had used himself to shield the princess. Luckily it looked like either of them had been hit by the swords. Pigsy helped Tang up off the princess. He looked around for a moment. The scholar reached up running his fingers over Pigsy as if testing to see if he were real. These last few days had been hell for him, and it was hard for him to tell dreams from reality. Yet when Pigsy leaned forward pressing his forehead to his Tang broke down in Pigsy’s arms. 

“I gotcha. I gotcha. Everythings alright now. We can go home.” Pigsy stood up picking up Tang, and walked out of the room. 

MK sighed as he pulled his phone out and texted Mei. ‘We got him, we’re on our way home.’ 

Tyla walked by holding the unseated Queen. She walked over to the group and held her up. 

“Do as you will!” She yelled. 

MK walked over to the princesses sister and handed the young girl to the rightful Queen. 

“We are indebted to your family again.” 

“It's our job.” MK said waving at them as they left. Tyla sighed as she watched them put Yuri into the stocks and started throwing the rotted food they had been forced to eat. 

A few days later

Pigsy walked into his restaurant and sighed looking around. It had been cleaned and ran without his knowledge. The writing on the note was in good handwriting. 

“Thats Raya’s hand…” The door opened and Raya came inside with groceries on her. 

“Oh now you show up.” Raya giggled. “I was bored, and I still had a key. Not a lot of customers because of the snow, but...it's good.” 

Tyla practically pranced up to Raya and pulled the papoose from around her and placed it back around her chest. 

“Oh mommy pissed you Tao.” She kissed his forehead and smiled. Tao yawned like nothing happened. 

“Oh yeah not even a care in the world.” She giggled waving over her shoulders. 

“Pigsy?” Tang whispered watching Raya leave with a wave. 

“Yeah Tang?” He asked putting down some soup for Tang his jaw was hurt from being backhanded. Not a lot of chewing. 

“I want one?” 

“One what?” Pigsy asked not to look up from making the soup. 

“A baby.” Pigsy dropped the whole pot. 

“Baby! Tang thats...thats impossible you and I are both…” He jumped hearing the front door ding. A young kid walked into the restaurant and held out money to Pigsy. 

“You want something kid?” Pigsy asked the kid nodded and pointed to some dumplings. They were rather warm for the hands. 

“Where's your parents kid? Or are you doing a run for them? Might need more than just one.” 

“Just me, always been just me. No one was there when I was born...just the woods, the river, and the sky.” Pigsy looked at Tang. Tang nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the chime. The last he heard that chime was when the Goddess of Mercy disappeared. 

“I think…” Tang looked at Pigsy

“Yeah I do too…” Pigsy said as he put the dumpling down on a plate and cleared his throat. “It's much too cold outside for ya kid...why doncha...stay?”

The Beginning


End file.
